Some Hearts
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Levin song fic. Some hearts just get lucky sometimes.


a/n: yes, another Levin. okay, so please review, because I'd love to know how I can improve. just be nice. and yes, it's another Carrie Underwood song.

**

* * *

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you**

"Lilly just stat here and away from the chocolate fountian if you want to impress any one with the last name Jonas" Miley said, leading Lilly out of the dressing room.

Lilly nodded "Miley, I need to go use the little skaters room, alright." Lilly ran off. As she rounded the corner, she slammed into someone, "I'm-

"Sorry." The man said "I wasn't paying attention. Nick and Joe' are always telling me not to do that. Hey, your Lola, right, Hannah's friend?"

"Yeah. Lola. You're Kevin- Nick and Joe's brother." It seemed Lilly had just stumbled right into Kevin Jonas.

"Cool, hey, wanna go get Pinkberry with Joe and Miley after the show?"

"You know Miley-"

"I know she's Hannah.So, are you really named Lola, or is that just an alter ego?"

"My names Lilly."

**I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes**

Lilly woke up to her cellphone blinking and her brother's recorded voice screaming "Blondie, you have a text message."

"Note to self, kill Haley later."Lilly said, flipping her phone open.

_hello beautiful, how'd you sleep. Kevin. _Kevin's usual morning text message- the same one she'd gotten every morning for the 6 months they'd been dating.

_I slept fine. What's up at your house. _Lilly texted him back.

_Joe and Frankie are attempting to out eat each other, and Nick's recording it._

_Who's winning? _Something told Lilly that it was Frankie

_Surprisingly, Frankie just did- you don't want to know what 5 bowls of jello looks like after Joe pukes it up._

_Okay, that's gross. anyways, can I come over?_

_Sure. I luv u._

_Luv U more. cya._

**Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this**

"Happy 18th birthday Lilly!" Kevin bounded into Lilly's room 2 days later.

"Great, I can drink in Europe" Lilly sat up.

Kevin laughed "Sounds like fun" He said, sitting down next to her" So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go get breakfast"

"Cool, Joe was hoping you'd say that."

"Why does that sound like Joe?"

"Proabably because Joe said it"

Lilly laughed "Come on"

"Aren't you going to get dressed."

"Not infront of you"

Well I guess

**Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh**

"So, how was your birthday?" Kevin asked, wrapping his arms around Lily.

"It was great. Except for Joe eating too much Jello again" Lilly said against his chest."The best part was, I got to see you"

Lilly loved how Kevin didn't laguh at her for her goofyness. Probably because he had grown up with Joe and later, Frankie, but still. Even Oliver and Miley laughed at Lilly's crazyness.

Lilly loved that she could trust Kevin with anything. "I'm glad Nick managed to take care of that mess, cause I really didn't want to have to pick up Joe's half digested Jello"

"Don't remind me! OHHH! Let's dance!"

"There's no music"

"Doesn't have to be- you can sing"

**Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
E****ven hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh**

"Guys, guys!" Miley sat there amused as Kevin and Lilly made out. "Guys, don't make me get the hose!"

Kevin pulled away "Sorry!"

"Remind me NEVER to ask you two to watch a romantic movie with us again" Joe said, flopping back next to Miley. "I mean, Kev, ever since you proposed you two have been doing that a lot more!"

"I said sorry. but Joe, it's not like you and Miley don't do that infront of Frankie. Atleast I make sure he;s not in the room first- or sitting in between me and Lilly."

"There's a differnce"

"What's that?"

"I'm married- your not!" Joe said smugly.For some reason, Joe loved to rub that in.

"So, Frankie doesn't need to know what his brother and sister in law do behind closed doors-he's 13!"

Miley and Lilly exhanged glances, and then went to break it up, knowing fully well that if they didn't, their romantic movie date would become a bloody brawl.

**Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes**

"Lilly, you look beautiful" Miley informed her friend, who was panicking over her dress.

"Miley! This is the biggest day of my life"Lilly paced around the dressing room.

"Lilly, Kevin would marry you even if you were wearing a paper bag. He's not marrying the dress."

Lilly sighed "Are you sure I look alright?"

"Do I need to go get Joe and Nick to tell you? Because I'm sure they will"

"Tell her what?" Nick asked, coming in the room.

"How'd you get in here?"

"You never lock the doors Miley- like, never" Nick grinned at his friend "And by the way, your daughter is a serious pain in the butt."

"What did Bailey do know?"

"She actually bit me"

"It's cause she's teething. Now, tell Lilly how she looks"

"Lilly, you look great. Haley's waiting for you, ready to go?"

"I guess"

**Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes**


End file.
